A Birthday Surprise
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Just a quick one-shot for Regina Mills' birthday. Emma sneaks into Regina's house to cook her a Birthday dinner. SQ and Swan Mills Family fluff.


**A Birthday Surprise**

It had been about a month since Robin Hood left with Marian and his son. Everything had gone back to normal for the most part but I could see Regina was still in pain. She masked her pain like she always does to keep herself and Henry safe. Seeing Regina in pain broke my heart. I wanted to take that pain away but I couldn't. I mean she opened up a little the night we became drinking buddies but it was more her venting about how much my mother annoyed her and how I annoying it was to see Killian making eyes with me. I couldn't focus on work so I just sat back in my chair at the station and leaned my head back. "So…"

"Shit!" I jumped forward when I heard Henry's voice; my reaction causing him to snicker. "Don't you ever knock? I need to put a bell around your neck."

"Nope. I like to keep you on your toes." Henry grinned sheepishly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the boy before me. "What's up Henry?"

"What are you going to do for Mom's Birthday? It's today you know."

I knew it was Regina's Birthday but I had no idea what to do. I wanted to do something but Regina isn't the celebrating type. "I don't know Henry. I mean, we're finally back on good terms but she's still upset about dough bag leaving."

Henry shot me a knowing grin. "You're glad he's gone. He wasn't good for Mom and you know it. But that's exactly WHY you need to do something for her. We can all do something together to cheer her up."

"I can't cook. What could I possibly do? Magic her up a cake? I tried that with ice cream when Robin first left and we all saw how that worked out."

Henry couldn't keep himself from laughing at the horrified expression on my face. "Yeah. It cheered her up…"

"NO. She came and almost banged in Mary Margaret's door because she was pissed at me. I made a mess of her kitchen. Double chocolate fudge ice cream was EVERYWHERE!" Regina had been close to killing me that night. She came over covered in melted chocolate ice cream. Oh she was pissed. Sadly, I couldn't keep from thinking how fun it would be to lick some of that ice cream off of her. Which my silence probably pissed Regina off more.

"Mom? Mom? Ma!" Henry finally got my attention. "Stop thinking of mom covered in ice cream. That's gross." Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Look, I'll get her out of the house for a few hours and you can go in, cook, decorate, and whatever else. Sound good?"

I sat there a moment watching my son. "Fine." I sighed. "It's not like she can arrest me for breaking and entering."

Xxx

Once Henry finally talked Regina into going out to the pond with him for a walk, he texted me letting me know where he hid the spare key. It wasn't breaking and entering if I used the key right? And Regina won't kill me if she finds me in her house? These were just two of the many questions going through my mind as I walked in the front door. The smell of apples and cinnamon filled my senses when I walked into the kitchen.

There was one meal I could cook really well and that's what I decided to make. I hunted through the cabinets to find the dishes I needed. Lucky for me, I brought everything else I needed for the macaroni dish. I knew Regina had an apron somewhere in this place I just didn't know what it looked like. When I found it was slightly lacey and had flowers on it, I had to laugh. The great and powerful Regina Mills in a flowery apron.

As I pulled out the macaroni, I heard the front door open. The sound of high heels clicked quickly through the house until they came to a dead stop. "Miss. Swan, what the HELL are you doing in my kitchen?!"

"I…uh…" Smiling sheepishly at the brunette I secretly begged her not to kill me. Images of the many different ways I could die flooded my mind as Regina took a few steps towards me. "H-hey R-Regina…."

"Miss. Swan…" Regina's voice was a hiss. "Is that my apron?" All I could do was laugh nervously. Yup. This was it. I was going to die.

"It was my idea." Henry stepped between me and what was going to be certainly the person to kill me. "I…we…wanted to cheer you up."

Regina's eyes softened as she looked down at our son. "Henry," the brunette ruffled our son's hair. "Thank you." Glancing around the kitchen, Regina sighed. "At least nothing was destroyed. I guess, since everything seems to be cooked, we can eat." Relief washed over me as Regina's voice went back to its normal octave. I had to fight Regina to serve the food. Yes it was her house but it was her Birthday. She shouldn't have to raise a hand to do anything. "That was very good Emma. Dinner was delicious. Which, coming from you is quite amazing."

"Well, you did give me cooking lessons when you implanted those false memories." I smiled softly as I took a sip of wine.

"Yes, and it seems like you actually listened for once in your life." There was a mischievous glimmer in Regina's dark eyes as she watched from over the rim of her wineglass. "This was nice; just what I needed on my Birthday. I guess I can look over the fact you broke into my home."

"Is it really breaking and entering if I used the spare key?" Regina paused at my statement. Henry spoke up before Regina could scold me.

"See? It's cheered you up. You're smiling again." And Regina was. There was that breathtaking smile I loved to see. The fact Henry pointed it out made Regina's smile grow.

"I guess I am." Regina's voice was soft. "I did need this."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for not arresting me." I had hoped my joking would keep the mood light. That was until Regina's eyes fell back on me.

The smile Regina had was replaced with a smirk. "Don't tempt me Miss. Swan. I may not be able to lock you in a cell but I can still lock you away in my vault." Regina's voice had fallen into her Evil Queen Tone and sent shivers down my spine. Flashes of Regina in her Evil Queen attire when we were in her vault weeks before hit me. I was turned on and scared for my life then. The blood drained from my face and made Henry and Regina laugh. This just made me turn redder with embarrassment.

Henry talked Regina and I into watching some SciFi movie with him. Neither of us could keep up with it but it was still nice spending family time together. It was close to ten when Henry decided to go to bed. I knew he was just trying to get me and Regina alone together. "Our son is up to something. I know that look in his eyes."

"What do you think he's up to?" I poured Regina and I a glass of cider. Regina's eyes burned into me as I walked back and gave her a glass.

"He's trying to get us together." Regina's voice was calm and even. She took a sip of the golden liquid but never took her eyes off of me. "You can't tell me you didn't know. That's why he wanted you to do all of this."

"And what do you want?"

I watched as Regina set down her glass and stood before me. Her dark eyes wandering over every inch of me. "You." That was all she said before she laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me passionately. Before I dropped my glass, Regina took it with her empty hand and set it down carefully. Neither of us breaking the kiss.

"I love you Regina. Happy Birthday." Pulling Regina close, I kissed down her neck.

"I love you too Emma and thank you."


End file.
